Come to me
by alilangel88
Summary: Sesshomaru watches as Kagome has her heart broken and longs to comfort her. Kagome goes through the well broken hearted not sure when she'll return and what does her mom know that will affect Kagomes life from now on? and who's Hisoki?
1. Chapter 1

Come To Me

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or characters or the lyrics to Come to Me by Jesse McCartney.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome fell to the forest floor with sobs racking her body and felt pain grip his heart. He had watched her for the past year give herself unconditionally to the hanyou. She had given him everything, her love and loyalty, and he didn't even care. Kagome had finally had enough courage to tell the half-breed that she loved him and he crushed it. He had bluntly told her that he only loved Kikyo and that there was no room for her and then walked away leaving her to her tears and broken heart.

_Under the silver stars_

_Right where he broke your heart_

_Girl you know, I'd give you everything_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And say the words he never said_

_I'll make you promises you can believe_

How he longed to go to her and tell her that he would care for her and keep her from harm's way. He longed to have her in his arms at night, to be the one to kiss her so passionately that he left her breathless, to be the one she loved.

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need _

_You can come to me_

_When you're down and you feel so lonely_

_Turn around you can come to me_

_When you're down baby I will be the only_

_Come to me_

He watched as she slowly controlled her sobbing and stand on shaky legs. She wiped the last tears from her face and started towards the well. He knew that she was going to go home. He just didn't know for how long and that scared him. Yes he would admit it; the great Lord Sesshomaru was scared of losing the one thing he wanted. A mere ningen onna.

He did not know when he had fallen for the miko. He had admired her loyalty and courage, even if she was reckless. He soon found himself respecting, and then growing to like her, and then soon grew to love her. He was brought out of his thoughts when the smell of tears reached his nose. He found his heart once again constricting his heart. Why was Inuyasha such a baka? Choosing someone dead over someone vibrant with life. He just did not see it.

_You can just be yourself_

'_cause I don't want nobody else_

_All of your secrets are safe with me_

_For the kind of love you can trust_

_For more than just a crush_

_Baby, won't you come to me?_

_Let me be the one _

_Telling you it's alright _

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need _

_You can come to me_

He watched as she sat on the well's edge and looked back, once again with tears in her eyes. Her eyes held pain that was indescribable. He felt wetness on his hand and looked at it in amazement. He was crying. He looked back up at his love doing nothing to stop the tear and watched as she leapt into the future, beyond his reach.

"_Ashiteru Kagome," _he whispered softly to the wind before leaving. He dreamt that night of the woman who had captured his heart and of holding her in his arms.

_When I've got you in my arms_

_Say it's where you want to be_

'_Cause girl I'm down on my knees_

_Promising my heart, oh my heart_

_Let me be the one _

_Telling you it's alright _

_Sharin' the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Lovin' you when you're weak_

_For all the strength you need _

_You can come to me_

A/n So what do ya think? good? bad? should I continue and make it a story? Please let me know what you think until next time!

Ja ne alilangel


	2. Chapter 2

Come to Me

Chapter 2

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.

A/n by popular demand here is the second chapter to Come to Me. This will be made into a full story as that's what everyone wanted so I hope you enjoy!

Kagome took one last look around and felt her eyes tear up once again. She choked back a sob before leaping into the well heading 500 years into the future. She landed at the bottom of the well and slowly climbed up the ladder. She had to get under control otherwise her okaa-san would want to know what was wrong and that was something that she couldn't handle.

As she entered her house her little brother came running up.

"HeyKagome!Didyoufightanycoolmonsters?Didyoukillanyofthem?Where'sInuyasha?Ishhecoming soon?Huhhuh?" Souta asked in one breath. Kagome's eyes teared up at the mention of Inuyasha's name and ignoring her brothers' questions ran up to her room and collapsed on the bed.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and cut into little pieces and then stomped on. How could she have been so stupid as to fall for him? All he had ever done was hurt her and yet she still fell in love with him. She knew that he would always' love Kikyo no matter what and still she had fallen for him. "Kagome no baka," she muttered to herself before starting to cry all over again.

Kagome's okaa-san found her on her bed clutching a pillow to her chest in a death-grip and sobs shaking her form. Her heart tightened in pain at seeing her baby in so much pain. Doing the only thing she could she went over to Kagome and gathered her in her arms running her hands through her hair and making shushing sounds in an attempt to calm her. Kagome's sobs soon became sniffles and then she finally fell into an exhausted sleep still in her mothers arms and that's where she stayed the entire night.

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm beeping. She reached over and turned it off still feeling extremely tired. She went into her bathroom to get ready for school hoping that it would take her mind off of Inuyasha and gasped at her reflection.

Her hair hung limply around her shoulders with no shine to it and there were tear tracks under eyes. Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying that she had done and her face was very pale. Overall she looked sickly. She quickly turned from the sight as she heard Inuyasha's voice in her head saying that Kikyo was more pretty than she was and that she could never match up to her. She had had enough.

Rushing through her shower and getting dressed for school as fast as she could hoping that she would get to school before her friends arrived so she wouldn't have to answer any questions that they would have.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief at getting to school early at not seeing her friends but cringed when she heard a familiar voice.

"Konnichiwa Higurashi."

Kagome turned and had a slight smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes as she faced Hojo. "Morning Hojo."

"Should you be out of bed Higurashi? You do not look well at all. Are you feeling alright?" he asked searching her face for any signs of illness.

"Hai Hojo I am fine. Arigato for your concern but I really must be going. Sayonara," she muttered before running off to her locker.

Kagome sat through all her classes in a daze. If the earth was to end she probably wouldn't have even noticed. After school she ran to her locker as fast as she could to grab her books before heading home. Her friends knew something was wrong, but thankfully she had managed to dodge them all day. She shut her locker door and turned to leave for home when she found herself looking into the concerned faces of Ayame, Eri, and Yume.

"Kagome-chan are you feeling alright? Is your bronchitis all cleared up?" Eri asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

"Hai you guys I'm fine just tired. Gomen nesai guys but I can't stay I have to get home and help my okaa-san. Sayonara guys," she answered solemnly. Couldn't she ever get a break? The looked at her in what could be described as pity and let her leave with farewells of "hope you feel better" and "call us."

Kagome walked home unaware of her surroundings. She kept playing the scene over in her head. The look of surprise on his face and then the pity that she had seen. Then those words "I'm sorry Kagome but Kikyo is the only one that holds my heart, there's just no room for you except as maybe a friend." Was she really that unlovable? Why would he go for someone dead and full of hate? She felt tears in her eyes once again blurring her vision. She burst into a run heading for home hoping to get away from her plaguing thoughts.

She reached her door before collapsing on the steps once again crying. That how her mom found her yet again. She was able to get Kagome in the house and changed into pajamas and into her bed. She sat with her daughter stroking Kagome's hair, silently crying along with her, praying that her daughter would have strength. She knew what had happened and unfortunately it was all necessary. She just wished the pain was not necessary. She tucked her daughter in to bed when she fell asleep like she used to do when she was eight and left the room to make a phone call letting them know that it was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Come To Me

Chapter 3

By alilangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters but I do own the poem at the beginning of this chapter.

How I long to be loved

To feel his arms around me

For my name to be the one that escapes his lips

How I long to be adored

To feel content and safe

To just be happy once more

Kagome slowly woke to the birds chirping outside her window and the sun streaming into her room. Usually she would smile when the day greeted her like that but today she felt oddly numb. There was just nothing left to feel. Maybe it was for the best, who knows. She rose and dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, thankful that it was the weekend.

Kokoro looked up when Kagome entered the kitchen and was glad to see some more color to Kagome's face. She had been worried about her daughter all night. She knew that matters of the heart with a person like Kagome was extremely hard and painful, she had gone through it herself. She smiled and greeted Kagome as she placed a bowl of oden in front of her. She knew it wasn't nutritious but it was Kagome's favorite food and she wanted to help her daughter recover as fast as possible.

"Kagome dear," Kokoro said waiting for Kagome to meet her eyes. "We're going to be having a guest today. He's going to be talking to you today about some things that are important. You are going to have to listen to him and not get angry. Will you be able to do that?"

Kagome stared at her mother somewhat blankly. Who was coming over and what did she have to do with them? She didn't really know any of her mother's friends that well as she had been traveling to find the Shikon shards. Clearing her throat a little she managed a small yeah before getting up and heading up to her room.

Kokoro watched Kagome leave and sighed when she noticed that Kagome had not touched any of her oden. What was she going to do?

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called for his servant. The toad came scurrying once he heard his lord calling for him. Maybe he would actually be able to finally get rid of the human girl. She really was troublesome.

"Yes milord? How may this lowly servant be of service to you?" he asked quickly bowing low to the ground.

"I need you to take care of Rin for a few days. You are not to harm her in anyway. Is that understood?" he said unemotionally.

"Ye- Yes milord. May this lowly Jaken inquire where you are going?"

"That is none of your concern. You will remain here with Rin and I will return in a few days. Make sure nothing happens to her or it will be your life." He said and with a rustle of silk he was out his balcony doors and taking to the sky. Maybe his plan would work.

Sesshomaru made it to the well in short time and was glad to see nowhere in sight. He could not have his brother interfering this time. He stood on the lip of the well looking down into engulfing darkness. He took a small breath and jumped down into the darkness. He felt a strange tickling sensation and then a blue magic surround him and then felt himself land onto solid ground.

He looked up and let a smirk cross his lips. He had made it to the future.

A/n I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I have to work on my summer homework project and decided to take a small break to update this story. The next chapter for Sun and Moon Collide will be up in a couple days. Also should Sesshomaru make his presence know to Kagome or just check up on her? Let me know what you think. Thanx for reading! Ja ne! alilangel


End file.
